stargazer's new life
by stargazer the angel hegehog
Summary: now that the two princess are gone stargazer must take on responsibility for both sun and moon and learn more powerful magic with her new teacher unknown
1. Chapter 1

star was doing her work now that she was ruler she had much more work

unknown:STAR COME ON HURRY!

star:what's wrong?

unknown:just come on!

star and unknown ran to the emergency hospital

star:princess?

luna:hello star

star:what happen?

unknown:she got the flu and I will be outside

star:no no not you too luna

luna handed star a present

luna:happy... 20th...birthday(dies)

star:(starts to cry)luna

unknown:I'm so sorry star

unknown put his wing's around star and then star hugged him and cried on his chest after a while she calmed down

star:I'm sorry unknown I got your uniform messed up

unknown:It's okay hay let's head back home

while they head back unknown kept his wing around star the whole time. when they were home before star went in her room star gave unknown a light kiss on the cheek.

star:good night unknown

star then closed the door leavening unknown with his cheeks bright pink

unknown:so...ya see you in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

*BOOM*

star:ahhhh!

star fell out of bed

star:UNKNOWN!

star stomped to unknown's room when she heard something

?:grrrrrr...grrrrr

star:who's there?

?:grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

a huge monster came out from the corner

star:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! unknown HELP!

star ran outside their she found unknown

star:UNKNOWN!

unknown:hay sta-

unknown was cut off by star hugging him tight and crying

unknown:star whats wrong?

star:unknown there's a monster in the castle


	3. Chapter 3

unknown:ok star I'll handle the monster

star:thank you unknown you're a good MONSTER!

slender colt was behind unknown

unknown:I'm a what?

slender then picked up unknown and stuffed unknown in his belly

star:ha ha ha

slender did the same thing to star

(in the belly)

unknown:haha

star:oh shut up

unknown:ok wait I know how to get out(grabs star)

unknown:chaos control!

star was now in unknown's room

star:should I look around?why not

star looked around but stopped when she saw a photo frame

star:wait is that?

it was when star and unknown danced at the gala

unknown:chaos...BLAST!

star looked out the window only to see a huge explosion then unknown used chaos control to get to his room when star saw cut on his neck she ran to him and used magic to heal it

unknown:thanks

star:you're welcome

unknown:I guess we should go back to sleep

star:yea

before star left she gave unknown a hug and a kiss on the lips

star:thank you for saving me unknown

star then left and unknown's whole face was red


	4. themes

I just wanted to say the ponies theme

unknown-▶ Briefers Rock Theme- Cherryboy riot - Teddyloid (P&SWG Original soundtrack *with dowload*) - YouTube

stargazer-Panty & Stocking - Fly Away (Sim Gretina Remix) - YouTube

Ashley-▶ Panty and Stocking OST - EPTM (Booty Bronx Remix) - YouTube

and that's the themes for the main ponies


	5. Chapter 4

it was morning unknown was going to talk to star about last night when he was at star's door he heard singing he looked in only to see star on the piano singing

(fallen angel link in profile)

Heaven, please sing for me a song of life  
Heaven, take me into your skies  
There's no place here for me to hide my cries  
Night and day, I'm missing you

I know I'm here for the magic  
All your stars guiding me through and through  
why, this loneliness feels like forever and ever  
I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, baby

You're so close, so close  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch  
I'll hold on  
'Cause it's you I love so dearly  
When the rain, the storm, and all is done  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Heaven, please sing for me a song of life  
Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight  
Someday these wings will perish in your sight  
Night and day, I call for you (ooh)

Flashes of moments of tragic  
Wondering souls, they fall along the way  
Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever  
I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me

You're so close, so close  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
So close, but faraway, I seek for your light  
I'll hold on  
'Cause for you my heart keeps beating  
When the wind, the fire, and all is gone  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Will you be my light  
Will you be my strength  
Promise you won't let me go...

I'll never betray  
And in the end of time  
Still my love's going to be there!

You're so close, so close  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch  
I'll hold on  
'Cause it's you I love so dearly  
When the rain, the storm, and all is done  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

You're so close, so close  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
So close, but faraway, I seek for your light  
I'll hold on  
'Cause for you my heart keeps beating  
When the wind, the fire, and all is gone  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

unknown:great song star

star:thank you unknown

star:hey you want to sing something

unknown:no thanks and I wanted to ask you something

star:what is it?

unknown:remember last night

star:yes

unknown:I just wanted to say we will just be friends right?

star:yep just friends

unknown:all right hey you doing anything today?

star:I promised Ashley I would meet her at the park

unknown:okay see you later

(at the park)

Ashley:ready of the prank at night star

star:oh unknown will never see us coming

**okay guys if you have a idea for the prank on unknown if a member ****PM**** ME if not review okay bye**


	6. Chapter 5

**my friend called me and gave me the best prank ever so here it is **star and Ashley slowly walked in to unknown's room picked him up went to the beach put him in a boat and pushed the boat into the water

star:what will happen when he wakes up?

Ashley:I didn't think of that

star:...to the crystal empire!

(at the crystal empire)

star:do you think he will find us?

(BANG)

unknown busted through the wall

unknown:STARGAZER!

Ashley:good luck star(fly's away)

unknown then began to fight star in a dust cloud at the end unknown was on top of star their faces were close together

unknown:(blushing)

star:(blushing)

star:unknown

unknown:yes

star:can you get off me

unknown:oh right(gets off of star)

unknown:we should get back home

star:right 


	7. Chapter 6

(the next morning)

star:NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

unknown:what's wrong star!?

star:my magic stopped working!

unknown:what do you mean your magic stopped working?

star:I don't now it just stopped

(at the crystal empire)

twilight:I don't see anything wrong with your magic

star:then how come I can't use it?

twilight:I know why your magic is locked you can't use it till you unlock it

star:but what about rising and setting the sun and moon?

twilight:I guess we need another alicorn to do it

star:(takes off crown)good luck unknown your the new prince of equestria(put's crown on unknown's head and opens portal to heaven and jumps in and closes it)

unknown:but star the crowns pink

twilight:really star the only one who can rise sun the and the moon is gone and you worry about the crown being pink!?

unknown:...yes

**okay so I'm ending this story the next one be about stargazer back in heaven and unknown ruling equestria and I think that's it so till the next story **


End file.
